


Blaue Flecken

by callisto24



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Nach Season 3, Leonardo entdeckt Spuren auf Riarios Körper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ zu dem Prompt: Blaue Flecken

"Was ist das?" Leonardos Hände bewegten sich über Riarios Brust, an dessen Seiten hinab. Vorsichtig, sie berührten kaum die Oberfläche, wichen zurück vor den zahllosen Wunden, den Schwellungen und der alles zu bedecken scheinenden Ansammlung blauer Flecken. Riarios Haut wirkte immer blass, behielt stets einen ungesunden bläulichen Schimmer, doch das hier waren eindeutig die Spuren kürzlicher Misshandlung. Und nicht nur kürzlich ausgeführt, sondern mit absehbarer Regelmäßigkeit. Zahllose feine, dünne Narben bewiesen dies, kaum sichtbar auf der weißen Haut, doch mit den akuten Verletzungen traten sie hervor.   
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst?" Girolamo hatte wieder diesen entfernten Blick. Ins Weite ging der, befand sich ähnlich wie dessen Geist in einer anderen Sphäre, einer gänzlich anderen Realität.   
Leonardo seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.   
Er hatte lange gebraucht, um sich zu überwinden, nach Rom zu kommen, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was geschehen war, was aus Riario geworden war. Der Mann, den er vorfand, hatte er im ersten Moment nicht mehr geglaubt zu kennen.   
Weniger aufgrund des Äußerlichen. Riario sah aus wie damals, schien keinen Tag gealtert. Er trug immer noch die hochgeschlossenen, eng geschnittenen Gewänder, hielt sich immer noch gerade, zeigte diesen Anflug von Arroganz, den Leonardo nicht leiden konnte. Auch nicht, nachdem er einen Blick hinter die Fassade hatte werfen dürfen.   
Doch seine Augen, Spiegel seiner Seele, hatten sich verändert. In ihnen las Leonardo etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, kaum verstehen. Noch nicht. Denn Rätsel waren es, die Leonardo anzogen. Und ein solches Rätsel war es wert, gelöst zu werden.   
Auch wenn Zo mit ihm haderte, der Einzige, der ihm noch die Treue gehalten hatte. Besser gesagt, der es noch ertrug, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Nachdem Vanessa und Nico ihre eigenen Wege suchten, wurde er - laut Zo - von Tag zu Tag unberechenbarer und unausstehlicher. Was - wieder laut Zo - im Grunde kaum möglich sein sollte.   
Nun, irgendwann hatte Leonardo begriffen, dass zumindest ein Teil von dem, was ihn umtrieb, mit Riario zu tun hatte.   
Die Schlussfolgerung war Rom und nun befand er sich in einer verrückt gewordenen Stadt, mit einem Papst, der nicht der Papst war. Oder doch? Nicht mehr Riarios Vater, sondern sein Onkel saß auf dem Stuhl. Und Riario - als habe sich nichts verändert - stand hinter ihm, verteidigte den Vatikan mit seinem Schwert. War dieses Schwert, wie Leonardo es hatte wispern hören. Das Schwert Gottes, das Feinde niedermähte, noch bevor sie begriffen, was ihnen geschah.   
Nur - als er Riario begegnete - alleine und in der Dunkelheit der Katakomben - da erblickte er anderes in ihm. Und was Riario seinerseits erblickte, verstand er allem Anschein nach nicht, denn dessen Augen waren groß geworden, riesiger noch als sonst.   
"Artista", hatte er geflüstert und war dann gefallen. Wie ein Stein auf den Boden, der Aufschlag hatte in Leonardos Ohren geschmerzt. Zu langsam hatte er begriffen, zu langsam war er gewesen, zu verblüfft, um den Sturz aufzuhalten.   
Und nun, in der Sicherheit seiner Herberge, nachdem Zo ihm murrend geholfen hatte, Riario dorthin zu schaffen, danach ebenso murrend verschwunden war, entfernte er die verschmutzte Kleidung von Riarios Körper und erkannte den Schaden, den sie verbarg.   
"Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er, und erinnerte sich an Riarios Körper, immer kampfgestählt, immer gewohnt, Blessuren einzustecken, doch nie derart malträtiert.   
Riario sah an sich herab und dann wieder da Vinci an. Sein Lächeln blieb schmal.   
"Die Zeichen des Herrn", murmelte er und hob seine Hände, betrachtete die gefesselten Handgelenke, die Kette, die zum Fenstergitter führte.   
"Welches Herrn?" Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte. Er hatte den Pomp gesehen, mit dem Sixtus - der andere Sixtus - durch die Straßen gezogen war. "Ich sehe keinen Unterschied zwischen deinem Vater und deinem Onkel. Warum bleibst du hier?"   
Riario blinzelte, erwiderte den Blick nicht. Stattdessen starrte er in Richtung Fenster, als könne er von dort aus in die Weite blicken, einen Weg in die Freiheit finden, während sie sich doch in Wahrheit inmitten einer Vielzahl steinerner Mauern befanden.   
"Wohin sollte ich sonst?", fragte er und es klang verwirrt, klang erbärmlich, erinnerte Leonardo schmerzhaft an den Teil Riarios, den er in Ketten gehalten hatte, um ihn vor dem anderen Teil zu schützen. Es hatte nicht funktioniert. Er hatte ihn nicht geheilt. Ganz im Gegenteil, womöglich hatte er alles schlimmer gemacht. Zumindest ausschließen ließ sich das nicht.   
Und dann war er gegangen, hatte Riario sich selbst überlassen und seinem Wahnsinn. Wie schon einmal, nach ihrer Reise.   
Er seufzte, schob die Schüssel mit Wasser näher an Riario heran, tauchte den Schwamm hinein. Der stand unbeweglich, zuckte nicht einmal, als Leonardo damit begann, seine Schultern und seine Brust zu waschen.   
"Es sieht aus, als fände jemand Gefallen daran, dich als Prügelknaben zu benutzen."   
Er sah auf, als er Riarios Blick auf sich fühlte, konzentriert mit einem Mal, ähnlich wie in dem Moment ihres Wiedersehens.   
"Was wäre daran neu?" Riarios Stimme war leise, gleichgültig, die Stimme, die Leonardo von ihm gewohnt war. Und doch schwang etwas wie Verwunderung mit.   
Leonardo atmete aus, tauchte den Schwamm wieder in des Wasser. Es färbte sich rötlich und er lehnte zurück gegen den Tisch, dachte nach, analysierte Riarios Blicke, seine Gesten, die wenigen Worte.   
"Zwillingsbrüder", sagte er dann. "Sie unterscheiden sich wohl auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht besonders."   
Riario zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und nun war es Leonardo, der lächelte. "Ich kenne dich, Girolamo. Vielleicht besser, als du dich kennst. Du bist es gewohnt einzustecken. Aber nur, wenn du es als gerechtfertigt erachtest. Und von wem anders solltest du Schläge akzeptieren, als von demjenigen, den du als Vertreter Gottes auf Erden anerkennst?"   
Er legte den Kopf schief, fand Riarios Augen. Groß und immer noch verwirrt. Auch wenn die Verwirrung sich hinter einer Kälte versteckte, die womöglich jeder mit Ausnahme von Leonardo als ausschließlich wahrnahm.   
"Dein Vater hat es begonnen und dein Onkel ist keinen Deut besser. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich an dir abreagieren. Vielleicht begreifen sie im Inneren ihre Schuld und lassen dich für sie büßen. Vielleicht ertragen sie es einfach nicht, dass jemand in ihrer Nähe einen reineren, unverfälschten Glauben lebt." Leonardo schnalzte mit der Zunge. Es sollte abfällig sein, doch Riario blinzelte leicht. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Oh ja, wenn jemand verstand, was in Leonardo vorging, dass der trotz all seiner Worte ihm im tiefsten Inneren die Fähigkeit zu glauben neidete, dann war es Riario.   
Leonardo atmete aus, winkte ab. "Wie auch immer. Das ist jetzt zu Ende."   
Nun war es Riario, der seinen Kopf neigte, ihn von unten herab ansah, eine Frage in den Augen.   
Leonardo nickte. "Dafür werde ich sorgen." 

 

Ende


End file.
